Something from the heart
by Neoki Niogi Jaganshi
Summary: great minds think alike, so how about great theives? Kurama is about to find out the answer to that question...but not the easy way. shonen-aiyaoi
1. dier dreams

Neoki: okay people I am back with another story. Only I have a problem with what warnings to put in this one. It's Kurama/Kuronue and I'll give you the details later. Soooo…. Read it and review it pplz!

Kuronue: so it's me times Kurama this round. Correct? If so am I allowed to drink?

Neoki: ya if it floats your boat

"Kuronue!" youko Kurama reached out ready to run to his friend and save him from the bamboo cage. Everything had been going perfect until the bamboo traps had been sprung, then Kurama and Kuronue's heist had gone to hell.

" No Kurama! Forget about me and run! **_RUN AND SURVIVE_**!" Kuronue looked at Kurama pain in his face, and smiled sadly. Kuronue pulled his pendant on around his neck, looked directly into Kurama's eyes, and whispered softly "run…"

Kurama, thousand year youko and thief extraordinaire, a kleptomaniac in all sense of the word allowed a single tear to fall down his porcelain face and with out another word ran as fast as his feet would take him. Away from the forest, away from the blood of his friend and when youko made it to his den he could run no more. Kurama fell to his knees on the cold cave floor, staining his silvery robes with mud and moldy slime.

"Kuronue…." And with that Kurama began to cry….

Kurama woke up in a cold sweat. Even though it was warm in his room his body was shivering and trembling like there was no tomorrow. Ever since the incident were one of Raiko's men took Kuronue's shape Kurama had had that nightmare… Kurama shivered involuntarily and pulled the blankets up above his head. He still felt so guilty about Kuronue's death; like in a way it was his entire fault. And this time the dream felt… different. Like by hook or by crook it was trying to tell him something! Something important was about to occur, this night held much more than anyone could consider. Tonight something amazing was to happen! Kurama felt sure of it.

This was a sign of something great. This time it was so much more than just a nightmare this was a signal. Momentous things were awaiting Kurama in the morning. However I think we should allow some time to pass for the Kurama to sleep. Yes, let us leave the Kurama to sleep. Goodnight to the Kurama kitsune, rest for as long as you can. After all the Kurama will need his energy for what is about to befall him. Let us say goodnight to the Kurama; let him fall victim to the sand man, we here need not tell the Kurama about the intriguing events soon to occur. Slumber well Kurama kitsune, for in the morning a magical thing awaits. The Kurama is about to make the discovery that great thieves always think alike. When the thieves in question were partners, then it is no question that their thoughts would be similar. A few blocks away another thief was awake and covered in cold sweat….

Neoki: so review and I will write more. Tell me how it is and a will stop the wistful ramblings and I will stop calling him "the Kurama" Review or I will silence your lamb! I will do it!

Kuronue: don't mind her she is on sugar high. And I am drunk as a kilt!


	2. fanatic fans

Neoki: okay people I seemed to have confused some people. This is a KuronuexKurama fan fiction so yes it is malexmale, sort of, in a way.

Kuronue: just to let you know I don't think you should stoop reading because of that. It is only **_very_ _very_**mild. And there is a HUGE twist that will explain why the authoress is having problem on deciding whether or not this is shounen ai.

"Good morning okassan…" Kurama mumbled sleepily into his food. He had been up all night tossing and turning. The guilt he had worked so hard to get rid of throughout the years had returned full fold.

"Shuuichi, what's wrong? You seem very pale, are you sick?" Shiori rushed over to Kurama and pressed her hand up against his forehead. "Shuuichi you do seem abit warm. Maybe you should stay home?" Shiori looked at her only son in concern.

"No thank you okassan, I really feel fine. I just had a little trouble sleeping last night." Kurama flashed his brightest smile. "I shall be perfectly content at school today."

"My dear little Shuuichi the perfect student, most children would beg for a day out of the hustle and bustle of the world." Shiori hugged Kurama. "How did I end up with such a perfect child?" Shiori continued to praise Kurama on his dedication to his studies, and his behavior. Kurama smiled at his mother and continued to eat.

"I do it all for you mother. If it was not for your love I never would be able to accomplish what I do." Kurama said bowing his head slightly to the woman who had taught him how to love. If only he could have showed Kuronue all the love that he held for him, maybe things would have been different. 'Kuronue my dear friend… you shall live forever in my heart and dreams. If only you would have **_lived_**!' Kurama smiled at the mere thought of his best friend and accomplice in crime.

"Shuuichi how was your breakfast?" Shiori asked her reminiscing child. He snapped out of his reverie immediately ready to answer his mother.

"It was delicious okassan, thank you very much." Kurama smiled and started to wash the dishes. After that was finished he got ready for school, kissed his mother on the cheek, and began his walk to school. He always had to walk to school early because of the 'fan girl' predicament. Being attacked by rabid girls in school uniform mini-skirts was **not** Kurama's idea of fun. But it happened almost every day so he had had to start going out early.

"Oh look girls it's him! Oh Shuuichi-sama! Shuuichi-sama look over here!" A random fan girl yelled out loud catching sight of the teen idol. As the squeal of endearment rose to the other girls' ears Kurama began to run. 'So they have finally caught onto my arrangements to stay clear of them.' Kurama sighed and continued to run. The evil fan girls were still hot on his trail but as soon as he got to the schoolyards he would be safe. 'Almost there…' Kurama thought praying that he would make it. Kurama entered the schoolyard and ran into the school. He was safe for the moment. The teachers in the school would protect him from the other students' misplaced affections, both male and female.

"Ohayo Shuuichi-san!" one of the teachers smiled at him and waved. " Is your fan club out there?" the teacher gave him an encouraging smile.

"Indeed my fanatics are out there. Somehow they must have figured out at what time I have start to walk to school." Kurama sighed. " I knew that coming in early would not work forever but I thought it might last a bit longer."

"I remember that girls were the same way in my day. **_I_** was that way in my day, but none of the men were as responsible, smart and good looking as you and Kito." The teacher smiled. "If I was still in school and I would be in your horde of fan girls as well." The teacher gave him her best smile.

"I just wish that they would not try and rip off my clothes every time they see me." Kurama said looking at the teacher.

"It's really that bad? Well maybe things aren't like they were in my day…" the teacher paused. "Oh Shuuichi-san I almost forgot! We have two new students Kito has already taken the gentleman, so you are expected to show the young woman around."

"Yes sensei." Kurama bowed respectfully.

Neoki: how was it? Pleaz review and tell. If not I shall feed you to Itsuki's pet, and you shall have a little bit of a problem….


End file.
